You are my only, my only one
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: My heart was beating slower…and slower…  My body was slowly shutting down…  I collapsed to the side opposite her…life slowly slipping away from me.    "It's over…" and with that…everything went blank.  Black Star x Maka, based on Yellowcard's "Only One"


_Ok well this is my first fanfic for Black Star and Maka :D_

_I noticed there aren't many Black Star x Maka fics so I decided to make one! :3_

_I'm not entirely sure if this is the only one I'll make though._

_Oh and by the way, the story is in time skip so practically, Maka and Black Star are 16._

_Ok…I talk too much…on with the story ^-^_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces…"_

I watched her talking to Tsubaki and the others with that bright and cheerful face on as if…as if nothing's happening at all…

It breaks my heart seeing her like this…and the thing I can't accept is the fact that _I _am the cause of her anguish.

"_And I've thrown my words all around_

_And I can't, I can't give you a reason…"_

I just…I just don't know what to do…I've tried so hard…so hard to restrain my violence but every time…every single time, I always fail.

"_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up…"_

Here she goes…walking so perfectly towards me.

"Ohayo, Black Star-kun!" she happily greeted along with that signature smile of hers.

"Yeah…good morning to you to, Maka-chan"

I don't know why but ever since we became an item, I started…started becoming more calm, cool and reserved and less of an annoying b*tch.

Something…something just like Soul, heh who knows maybe this is the thing she does to people.

"_I just want to tell you so you know…"_

We left the scene and headed for class, but I didn't miss the fact that Soul gave me a menacing look before I took her away.

I didn't take it against him or get hurt by his actions. In fact, I actually think I deserve it.

I, I who swears is in love with Maka…I who promises who'd protect her from anyone who tries to harm her…is actually the one causing all her tears all this time.

I couldn't blame him at all, I know he loves her too and I know he'd make a better boyfriend than me.

Sometimes it makes me wonder…if it was best to let her go just start all over again…

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out _

_And try to get to you…"_

And that's why everyday…every single day I would tell her how much I love her…how much I need her…how her sole presence makes me feel as I was a little kid desperate for a mother.

I do all of these just to make her feel that a worthy part of me still rests within her.

"_You are my only one"_, this is the thing that I'd always tell her.

"_Made my mistakes let you down…"_

The day ended pretty fast. Everyone began saying their goodbyes to one another. Tsubaki told me that she had plans with the Thompson sisters so she went off without me.

Maka on the other hand, informed Soul she'd be staying in my house for the night. Ofcourse, he was obviously pretty much troubled by it.

I saw him raise an eyebrow and give off a loud sigh. He eyed me from afar, although he didn't give a nasty look, I could see the stern hatred in his eyes.

I wanted to bring back our friendship, our friendship that was once pure and without a stain but unfortunately…that isn't possible now…and I doubt it'll ever be.

"_And I can't_

_I can't hold on for too long"_

It was a long way home as I walked hand in hand with her. She was humming the song we used to sing when we were little children.

"You still know that song I taught yah?"

"Of course I do! How could I forget?" She replied to me, looking up to my height, flashing that happy smile of hers.

I returned the smile. Every time she would smile at me, I would always feel relieved of that ill feeling about this whole thing. Call me an insane emo but hey, that's really how I feel.

I might be holding on a small thread between letting go and going mad and staying with her and well also going mad but I knew I was still in my proper senses.

I'm a disturbed and uneven soul while she is calm and an ideal one. Thanks to this she balances out things…kinda like one more of the reasons why I'm head over heels in love with her.

"_Ran my whole life in the ground,_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone…"_

I led her to my house and assisted her through the steps.

We entered the living room and I let her have a seat.

"Sorry if this place is a little messy 'k? I haven't really been cleaning up a lot…and Tsubaki isn't here so yah…hehe."

"Nah its ok, I don't mind…plus, this actually shows how you really are so I'm happy with it"

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment but thank you."

She gave off a giggle and placed her things aside.

"I'll go prepare some tea 'k? Make yourself comfortable while you're here."

I heard her respond an 'ok' and I went off to the kitchen. These moments…these little moments that we share…I knew, I knew right away that I can't live without her.

I finished making the tea and I placed the pitcher on a small tray. I almost forgot to get the teacups…

"Here you go."

"Ahh, thanks."

"Sorry if it's not as good as Tsubaki's ok? Usually she's the one making tea so I really don't have much experience. "

"No, no it's fine. I don't mind."

I gave her a smile and I assisted her with the pitcher.

"Careful, it's hot."

"Yeah I know."

_After a little while of drinking tea…_

"That was delicious!" she exclaimed in pure glee.

"Thanks. Just help yourself if you want some more ok?"

"Ok"

"So, what do you want to do now?"

She tilted her head to the side in a very cute way and thought of something.

"Let's just watch TV, I haven't been very updated to anything since we've been having so many missions these past few days. I just want to relax for a little while too."

"Ok then."

"Wait a sec ok?"

She raised her hand and motioned it to the pitcher…hehe…looks like she really liked my terrible work.

"Hey careful that's ho—"

"Ouch!"

Ok, I was too late.

I got her hand and placed her burned finger in my mouth.

I looked at her face and could see her blushing quite terribly. Man, she looked so…she looked sooo cute…

My eyes traveled to her eyes, those huge forest green orbs…I feel as if I'm getting sucked in to them. Her pale skin matched her sandy blonde hair and that adorable pink tint on her cheeks. I went lower and gazed at her perfectly pink lips…I…couldn't help it…I really can't.

"Maka…" I muttered then I gently pressed my lips against hers.

At first she didn't respond but slowly I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. It started off sweet and innocent…until things got a little bit steamy…

She licked the bottom part of my lip and I gladly gave her entrance. She was getting aggressive alright, her moist wet tongue battled with mine which went on for a little while.

I wanted to stop it…terrified that I might do something wrong again. I was terrified…terrified that I might lose my self control…

I lifted her shirt and allowed my arms to roam around her body. My mouth started going down her neck, collar bone and then…well you already know that.

"Black Star…stop."

I couldn't hear a thing. My mind went completely blank and my instincts were the ones at control.

My hand went right at the hook of her bra. I violently unclasped it and let the thing fall to the side.

"Black Star please…stop…!"

I pushed her back on the floor and my whole body hovered on top of her. I pinned her arms firmly above her head causing her to yelp in pain. I licked her stomach upwards, causing her shirt to lift up until I heard something.

"BLACK STAR, STOP!"

My eyes snapped open and I realized what I was doing.

I was forcing myself on _her_.

I couldn't believe it…I was hurting her…_again._

I could feel my heart sink.

She was, she was sobbing…

"_And something's breaking up_

_I feel like giving up"_

I got off of her with my knees on the floor. I couldn't speak nor could I do a thing.

We've never…never done anything but kiss because…because she wasn't prepared for it yet…and who am I…who am I to do these things to her? I'm not even…I'm not even worthy enough to comfort her right now…

Despite of this, I still reached out my arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

She didn't struggle…no…she never did…she was this kind.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I repeatedly whispered in her ear with my eyes shut tight.

I didn't hear her say a thing but I could feel her sobs subsiding.

I let her go and looked down on the floor.

This time…I'm going to do what I have to.

"_I won't walk out until you know…"_

I've finally come to a decision…I have make things right. Though it's hard, I have no choice…I have to do what's best for the both of us; what's best for her.

With all the will I had I looked up to her tear stained eyes and gave off a loud sigh.

"Maka, I think…I think it's time that we moved on."

"What? W-W-What do you mean?" she shot her head up quite violently to my direction, tears beginning to form in her eyes once more.

"No no…please…don't cry…I hate seeing you cry…I just, I just think that this is the best thing for the both of us, Maka."

"No it's not! It's not…it's not…" she repeatedly uttered with her face buried in her hands.

"Maka…I know it's hard for the both of us, but you know this is what's best…I can't have you repeatedly crying because…because of me…I want you to be happy…and that will only happen once I set you free…once you set yourself free…"

"I thought we already talked about this! I am happy, I'm happy because I'm with you! Just tell me…are you...are you getting tired of me?" she said, hurt evident on her features.

"Maka, listen to me…it's not that…you know how much I love you! I can…never get tired of you..."

"You know, I don't want to hear it…I don't want to hear anymore of this! If this is what you want then fine…it's over between us…"

I watched her with a set of blank blind eyes. She stood up and gathered her things. She stormed out of my house and closed the door with a loud 'thud'.

I sat there staring at the floor. Nothing…nothing seems to be getting through me. My head was blank my thoughts were jammed together.

This is what I wanted right? So then…why…why aren't I satisfied.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Meanwhile…(Maka's POV)_

I ran, ran as fast as I could; as far as I could.

I just wanted to get away from here…get as far away as possible.

I wanted to comeback and return to him…but I couldn't…I was too hurt to…

My legs were tired, my eyes wear cloudly.

I tripped and fell.

I stayed there on the ground…crying…crying my heart out…not caring if somebody happens to be passing by this continued until I felt something…a soul wavelength.

"What a pretty girl, I wonder what she taste's like?" a sadistic voice enveloped my ears and my head immediately shot up only to find a kishin looking down at me.

_Aw shit just my luck_

I immediately got on my feet and faced this fiend.

I knew he wasn't going anywhere until I became his dinner.

I took a step back; he took a step for ward.

I took a step back; he took a step for ward.

Just my luck, I couldn't find anything around me that can be used as a weapon…and I doubt simple punches and kicks would even do a single damage.

This little game continued going on until the big buffoon finally grew tired.

"I'm tired of this! Come here already!" he exclaimed as he lunged at me.

I easily dodged the attack but was surprised when an arm suddenly assaulted me on the other side.

"Aaargh!"

I flew to the other side and landed violently.

I looked around my surroundings and found a wooden stick beside me.

Oh well…I guess this will have to do.

But before I could reach the stick, the kishin suddenly plunged a bladed arm on me.

Luckily though, he missed and I was able to acquire the stick at such a small opening.

I rolled off to the other side and attempted a heavy swing at the target.

Unfortunately, he was able to dodge it easily.

Damn it why the hell is he so fast?

I was able to avoid his other attacks gracefully...thank you taekwondo classes.

_Uh-oh…I didn't see that coming…_

I attempted to block the blade with my stick but unfortunately…well it was just too much for the stick.

Oh well…I've got no choice now. I went low and attempted a roundhouse kick, but before I was even able to harm him, he caught my leg and threw me to the other side.

I was able to recover quickly but then…

_Plunge_

And with a very loud scream, I was hit…right on the stomach. I was catching my breathe, desperate for air; desperate for life. It was such an unbearable pain. I felt numb…everything went black…the last thing I saw was a tall figure coming my way…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_(Black Stars POV)_

I was cleaning up everything, ignoring what had just happened earlier today. I stumbled upon a frame in the living room and took a few moments to gaze at it.

My eyes were immediately soaked. A sudden pain had just entered my chest.

_It was our picture taken on our first date_

I continued staring at it until I heard something. It was a scream, not just any scream…I…I recognize that voice…

I immediately got up and went out of the house.

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out _

_ And try to get to you…_

_ You are my only one…"_

I ran…I ran as fast as I could, ran to the direction of that voice. I just…hope that I wasn't right…hoping that it was all just a coincidence…but I couldn't ignore the fact that there's this nagging feeling at the back of my head.

Each step I take, the louder the sound is.

Sounds of….things one can usually hear in a battle.

My ears rang when I heard another ear splitting scream. My eyes immediately turned to the source of the commotion.

_I was…I was rendered speechless._

"_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you__  
__ You are my only my only one…"_

I couldn't move at all…it's as if my body has been frozen; stuck to the piece of land I'm standing on. I looked up only to find an oversized being laughing just like a maniac at me…at _her._

Suddenly, I was out of my stand still…I hurriedly came to her side and pick her up in my arms.

Her face was pale and her eyes were shut. She seemed so wobbly yet…yet she was still warm.

I could feel my whole being slowly degrade into nothing.

"Maka…Maka…Maka…please…answer me…Maka…" I repeatedly whispered in her ear but…nothing…nothing….I could hear nothing…

My eyes began watering again…I couldn't stop it…no…how could I? It was a sudden flow of emotions…my emotions for her.

I clutched her lifeless form tightly and cried. I took in her warmth, smell…everything about her.

"There's nothing you can do for her now, she's done for! Now, come here so that you may have the same fate as her!"

I gently set her aside, to a place where I know he couldn't harm her. Everything went blank…my mind became haywire. She told me…she always told me to keep it in…to keep my insanity in…but…but if it was something for her…something wrong, unjust or improper done to her…that's where I go over the boundaries…

"You son of a b*tch!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged at him. With my full power, I blasted him with my soul wavelength.

"_Here I go, so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one…"_

Looks like he underestimated my abilities and I was able to give him a heavy damage.

Though he's fast…I'm still able to keep up quite well.

He hit me…I hit him back.

I wasn't some pussy who would easily back down in the first place…especially…especially if it was for her…

While I was going mad and looking like a total messed up retard…the only thing…the only thing that clouded my mind…was her…

Her voice…her laugh…everything…our memories since childhood…even what happened…now…earlier…I know I never failed to tell her how much I love her but…but the fact that I let her life slip away just like that…so…so stupidly…that part…I just couldn't…forgive myself.

"_And I know you can see right through me so let me go_

_ And you will find someone…"_

I should never have done it…tell her that everything was over…this shouldn't have happened…everything should have still been happy and alright…I wouldn't be here…trying to destroy her killer…

And that's why, as I assault this unearthly being…my eyes was watering…my heart was shattering…remembering…keeping in mind why I was destroying him in the first place.

_Aw shit_

I received a heavy damage…my right leg was bleeding non-stop.

I was limping, trying to get around the enemy to have a bit of space. Unfortunately the knuckle head was too impatient and swung another bladed arm at me.

Thankfully, I was able to slide off the other side and got a hold of his other limbs. Despite of the pain I was feeling, I didn't stop…no I just couldn't. This was nothing compared to the pain she was experiencing inside.

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out _

_ And try to get to you…_

_ You are my only one…"_

He desperately tried to shake me off but I didn't budge. I violently plunged my soul wavelength onto him and ripped him limb by limb.

Blood gushed out and spurted out, covering myself in a heavy red mess. But I didn't care…I actually liked it…the feeling that I was slowly terminating the being that killed my Maka…my precious Maka.

"_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you__  
__ You are my only my only one…"_

The kishin was badly hurt, but it was still able to get me off of him. But despite of this, I was still successful to reduce his speed.

I landed uncomfortably to the other side.

_Man that hurt!_

But no, that didn't hinder me with what I'm supposed to do.

I ran head on to his direction, ignoring the throbbing pain in my whole body.

I was able to evade each of his attempts to harm me and was successful to jump on top of him.

I aimed for the core.

Without anyone stopping me, I thrust my arm inside of him and injected my soul wavelength.

I ripped him apart and destroyed everything I saw that was a part of him.

This is…this is all for you, Maka…

"_I let go but there's just no one,_

_ No one like you…you are my only my only one…"_

I was completely out of control…an unstoppable monster actually. Heck I don't think I'm any different from this thing that I'm turning into mush right now.

I was laughing just like a maniac, taking joy in his suffering. The monster's cries of pain served as fuel to me.

"_You are my only, my only one"_

"Do you see me Maka? This is all for you, you know that? Ahahahahahaha!" I screeched out loud, calling out to her while I was rapidly assassinating this creature.

Soon, the whole circus was over…I was standing there staring at the ground.

I was a complete mess; my clothes were torn, covered up in severe injuries and blood…both from me, the kishin and Maka…

My legs started walking; actually it was more like limping…I was humming the song we used to sing when we were still kids…it was the song I taught her…she really likes it… a lot…

"_My only one…._

_My only one…"_

"My only one…" I uttered as I finally approached her. The rain started pouring quite violently. Who knew she was this important…even the sky is crying with me…

She looked so peaceful lying on the ground like that…but…there's still a hint of pain on that beautiful face.

I was tired and messed up…I didn't know what to do…didn't know what to do but rest.

My heart was beating slower…and slower…

My body was slowly shutting down to complete oblivion…

I collapsed to the side opposite her…life slowly slipping away from me.

"It's over…" and with that…everything went blank.

"_You are my only…my only one…"_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hope that wasn't bad ^-^

Thanks for reading, review please! :3


End file.
